The Big 'O'
by Inu-midoriko
Summary: Hot and bothered seems to be the theme of their last couple of nights. It takes one wrong seed of a berry, one wrong pat on the back and one wrong antidote to send Wash into a drug induced, lust filled frenzy. BAMF!  Double check the rating, kids!


A/N: Well now, two smutty fics one after the other. ;) Aren't you all just lucky. Helps that this is a gift fic for Sky.

I also would like to thank Zoe and Shawn for their assistance in getting this somewhere. I have Zoe's sentence fic word: Orgasm to thank for a portion of this and I have Shawn's drugged!Wash idea to thank :D

**Double **check the rating, kids!

* * *

><p><em>Before dawn patrol. Always before dawn patrol. Just get up and go. Get up. And go. <em>Alicia Washington, lieutenant of the Terra Nova military unit, coaxed herself from her bed when her alarm went off. It didn't matter how many times she got up at that same hour, how many times she went to bed at a decent time the night before- she would still never get used to waking up at four in the morning. Would never, ever, get used to having to wrestle her will into action and get up from the warmth and comforts of her bed.

The man responsible for her early rising was missing from his side of the bed. Odd. He was usually the one to rise after she got out of the shower. Since she took 'forever' to get ready in the morning, he saw no reason to forsake extra sleep where it could be had. Damn hypocrite.

But she rose at the same time every morning to patrol the gate, train one on one with him and then go about her day. Usually at the end of the month they switched their shifts with Reynolds and Reilly- the four of them shared the burden and this month it was their turn.

Upon entering the hall, a smell wafted to her nose. She inhaled deeply, her feet steering her away from her original path to the kitchen. Coffee. It was there, in their home. Finally. The months she went without the stuff were the most brutal. But it was back and her man, the man currently shirtless with his back to her, was making it with two cups set out on the counter.

"You're up awfully early today." she commented, resting both her hands on her hips. Her tank rode up with the action.

Taylor looked over his shoulder with a toothy grin. "Morning, Wash." he took the cup closest to him and poured the midnight liquid into it. He handed it to her, knowing she took nothing in it, and set to working on his own. Wash watched, amused. She would always find his preference in coffee both amusing and disgusting.

He poured the liquid in his cup, left enough room to pour in both hazelnut flavoured creamer and a mass amount of sugar. She wasn't sure how Malcolm and the mess hall ladies were able to do it, but they found all sorts of nuts and milky substances to create Terra Novan creamers. They weren't half bad… if one liked to have the word 'sweet' ingrained and triple upon taste bud impact.

Alicia took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes, revelling in the bitter taste. It was strong. Just the way she liked it. Her eyes opened and a grin spread across her face. Her respective mate's coffee… did not exactly look like coffee anymore. It was white and smelled nothing like hers. Alicia ran a hand through her soft tresses and took another generous sip of her morning beverage.

"How do you stand yours so sweet?" she asked, watching him take a sip, frown; and add another spoonful of sugar.

"The same can be said for your bitter tastes." he replied and took another sip. Satisfied this time, he set his mug down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

A glare met him. "I haven't had coffee in three months. I'm allowed to indulge."

"Not if the Commander says otherwise."

"Mmm, then we'll see how much tail the commander gets tonight, now won't we?" Taylor leaned both hands on the island separating them. His muscles bunched and her gaze wavered to the view.

"You sure about that?" he asked, there was no smile on his lips but his confident gaze full of mirth had hers narrowing.

"Is that a challenge, sir?"

"It might be." Wash set her cup down, leaned on the counter exactly how he was, watched as his gaze dipped to her cleavage and grinned.

"Then prepare to lose, commander."

"Likewise, lieutenant."

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, Alicia Washington watched as- what could be passed as- hazelnut creamer be poured into a cup of coffee with six spoonfuls of sugar to follow promptly behind it. She glanced down at her own cup, her second cup that day, and narrowed her eyes.<p>

Both Jim and her were in the Command Centre, reading over requisition forms, while the man that _should _be doing this was out on _her _combat training day. She- evidently- lost the challenge from that morning in the shower and her punishment for it was the entire morning indoors, doing his job. Jim… she wasn't sure why he was here, just that when she asked, he gave her a nervous chuckle and said not to worry about it.

"Shannon," Wash grabbed his attention and reached out a hand for his cup. "let me sip."

The man in question raised a brow but obliged. "Never pegged you for the… sweet toothed type, Wash."

She didn't answer as she brought the cup to her nose and smelled it first. She recoiled a moment. She could taste it's sugary essence through her _nose_. It wasn't right. She shouldn't be able to taste how sweet it was going to be through smelling it.

"I assure you, it's not going to bite." Jim said, more amused at her caution then he really ought to be. She returned him with a nasty glare and took a sip of it.

It was… not as bad as she thought it would be. Another sip. Actually it was pretty good. Another one to follow. And… now her head was starting to hurt from the sugar overload.

"Ugh. No." she thrust the cup back into Jim's hand and massaged her temple, coaxing it to relax, assuring it that she'd never try something like this ever again.

"It takes you a quarter of my cup to realize you don't like it?"

"Had to make sure it wasn't just a false pretence." A sip of her bitter beverage and her headache vanished. Ah, yes. This was her true love.

"You're just a bitter person." Jim replied and it earned him another glare.

Wash scoffed but didn't deny it. In a way, she was a bitter person. She regretted nothing. "You're just an idiot."

A hand over his heart. "I feel the love."

"You shouldn't."

"I do."

"Well don't,"

"Too late." he stuck his tongue out at her.

Alicia's eyes narrowed and she replied sarcastically, "Mature."

"And you're reduced to one lined answers. I win." Shannon fixed her with a smug grin and leaned back in his chair, hands coming to rest atop his head.

"Hardly."

"See? There's no argument in one liners."

Alicia brought her cup to her lips and said before taking a sip, "I beg to differ."

"Oh, I have no doubt you beg, lieutenant." She nearly choked on her coffee at the accusation that flew out of his mouth. If his widened eyes were anything to go by, he hadn't meant to actually say it out loud.

The good sheriff moved to run, to flee; to get out of her fist's range, but she was too fast. Her fist snaked out and got him in the arm. He frowned at her as if _she _was in the wrong and rubbed the spot she hit.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"And we're back with the one liners." Her glare would have put any other person in their place. With Jim- the insufferable man with a grin that could disarm any woman with a pulse- it was ineffective. She raised her fist and leaned over to him, intent on striking the smirk right off him, when the door opened and in walked their commander, sweaty and dirty from the training he involved himself in.

Wash would have had the decency to look ashamed at being caught trying to pummel the sheriff if she hadn't wasn't busy fighting off the jealousy she had for the exertions and mud marring him that should have been marring her. Taylor raised a brow; she fixed him with a blank stare and wordlessly set back to work.

Jim, not knowing exactly what just happened, eyed the lieutenant for a moment. With an appropriate amount of caution, he settled back into his seat opposite her and also continued working while the Commander went about the office, gathering a spare change of clothes and a towel. He turned to the woman behind his desk, paused when he saw her void expression and raised a brow.

"Wash?" he asked. Usually he wouldn't have picked up on it. But she had tells. Subtle as they were, and he knew them. He knew exactly when she was pissed off.

She said nothing, ignored him. He put a hand on his hip. _Really? _

"Wash." This time with a deliberation to his tone. She looked up from her work, her gaze stoic, unimpressed. "You okay?"

"Peachy." she returned and glanced back down at her work. Shannon, being the smart man that he was, excused himself. Said he had to check up on Zoe at school and would be back in a moment's time. Clearly an escape route already planned for getting out of impromptu awkward situations.

When the door closed behind the sheriff, Taylor crossed the room and leaned his hands on the desk. It caught her attention. She looked up into stark blue-green and for a moment, forgot why she was so miffed with him. "Sir?"

"You're acting like a child." he said it calmly. He said it without thinking of the consequences of such an accusation. She raised a brow at him. An incredulous expression to fit her steadily growing irritation.

"There's nothing childish about being slightly annoyed at a cheater."

It was his turn to raise a brow at her. "I didn't cheat, I won the challenge fair and square."

"You jumped me in the shower." she put the form in her hand down to engage more fully into their argument. "There's nothing honourable about jumping someone in the shower and attacking their weak spots when they least expect it."

Taylor leaned further on the desk, a hint of a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it?" he asked, his tone low- husky. Dangerous. "Are you telling me you didn't like my hands on your skin? My mouth on your breasts?" At his words, she was thrust back into the memory of that morning. The sensations he evoked from her made her eyes turn glassy, her breath hitch. "Are you telling me," he started again, voice even lower, knowing he had her undivided attention. "you didn't enjoy it when I took you against the shower wall? Nice… and slow?" Wash tried steeling herself, tried to lie and say she didn't enjoy it at all but he took her chin and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "Tell me you didn't like it. Tell me you didn't want more."

The only thing to come out of her mouth was a low moan at his words- the implications and memories of what had taken place that morning. Oh, _yes _she had enjoyed it. She enjoyed it immensely and they both knew it. Her moans and cries to deities from the things he'd done to her was proof enough. "You're an ass." she said it and meant it, but it came out breathy, aroused.

Taylor grinned, knowing he'd won this round as well. "Would you like it if I took you now, right here on this desk?" her silence told him what he needed to know. "Now that you're hot and bothered, there's a training session with your name on it, Wash. I suggest you take it." his 'suggestion' was no suggestion. Not by any means. It was, in fact, an order.

He watched her eyes flash in hot temper. At the last moment she steeled it down and stood. Their eyes stayed connected until she rounded the desk and left Command with a slam to the door behind her. It took him everything not to call her back and make nice with his suggestion.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel wasn't sure <em>how <em>she was able to convince him to do this. It was degrading for a man with an ego like his to actually submit his will to a woman. To his subordinate. To one Alicia Washington. But, he supposed, he did it because he trusted her. He trusted her with his everything. Knew that despite currently laying spread eagle with his wrists bound in silky fabric, she wouldn't use this as blackmail. Wouldn't use this to humiliate him in front of the men- his men- or the colony.

Said woman was sitting on top of him, grinning like a minx as she slid down his body, placing kisses on his chin, his Adam's apple. Taylor closed his eyes and gave into the sensations she was evoking within him. Her fingers came to his chest and abdomen, traced over the scars she knew were sensitive to touch.

At his answering hum, she grinned and continued her path with her mouth downwards. Her tongue snaked out and ran over the muscles of his abdomen until she got to his treasure trail. From there to the base of him, she alternated between open mouthed kisses and gentle nips with her teeth.

Alicia gave him a fleeting look, a sinful look. A look that said she knew something particularly wicked that he didn't. He wasn't sure how he felt about that considering he _had _jumped her in the shower that morning by surprise- to win their challenge- and he _had _gotten her hot and bothered out of spite before sending her off to grapple with squad four. It was a cruel torture, knowing that some of the positions used would be seen as less than innocent in her mind the previous day.

Before he was able to summon up a question as to why she was looking at him like that, she slid her tongue from the base of him, to his bulbous tip. Her lips wrapped around him and with a resounding wet pop, sucked until her lips came off him. She did it again but took a little more.

His muscles strained and tightened with the effort of keeping himself still. It was simultaneously amusing and arousing to witness as she took as much of him as she could before having to resort to covering the rest of him with her hands. Up and down, she ran her tongue on him. Traced the veins that stood out with the tip of her tongue, sucked when he got too comfortable with her ministrations. Despite his will to keep himself down, his hips shifted; bucked into her hot, deliciously sinful mouth.

When his breathing got particularly laboured, she stopped her assault to allow him to calm down. Wash moved to his lips and used her tongue to trace over his, Taylor's head came up almost instantly and captured her lips in a frenzy of teeth and tongue. Moments turned into minutes as they kissed, assaulted one another's mouth in the most wicked of ways.

"Need you… now." he breathed into her mouth when he could finally take no more of her teasing. Could finally take no more of the cold air wrapping around his fully erect cock. She hummed, took his mouth once more before breaking away to slide back down his body.

She hovered a moment before gliding slowly down onto him. Her eyes closed at the sensation of is erection scraping her inner walls as she moved. A grunt escaped his mouth at the feel of her wrapped so tightly around him. More than once she tightened her inner muscles around him on her way up. More than once she faltered her pace when he thrust up into her with a hard jerk of his hips.

When he was close, she stopped moving and ground down onto him. The urge to keep going was almost too great, almost overruled her will to stay still.

"What are you doing?" he asked, moving his hips to try and coax her back into movement. For a moment, she considered it. For a moment, she considered not teaching him a lesson in playing fire with fire.

Her hands trailed up her waist, over her breasts and ran through her hair. She lifted up and came back down. "Where would you touch me?" she asked in a husky whisper.

His eyes, his ever blue- ever glazed over- eyes, became that much heavier. "Lower…"

Her hands trailed down to her neck, another thrust up and down before she stilled. "Here?"

"Lower."

They slid down to her breasts and lingered, tweaking and kneading her hard nipples. "Here?" Two thrusts.

Taylor's head tipped back at the torture of her game and growled, "Lower."

Slowly, so very slowly, a hand strayed down to her swollen clitoris while the other stayed on her breast. She toyed with her nipple in time with the circular motions of her finger on her sensitive nub. Her head dipped back. "Here?"

"Yesss." he whispered and strained against his bindings when she started to move again, faster this time.

He bucked into her and listened as their sex's joined wetly over and over. Alicia's moans got louder and louder, her pace faster and faster. With a thrust up in time with her coming down onto him, she was sent over the edge with a high pitched cry. A cry that always, _always, _managed to disarm him. Just a few more thrusts and he'd be there. He'd be done. He would have an orgasm that would keep him off his feet for more than fifteen minutes.

But Alicia stopped. Got off him entirely with a kiss too chaste for his liking. She pulled away from his body without a grin on her lips but he saw in her eyes she was particularly pleased with herself. "Now that you're all hot and bothered," she started, patting his chest. "I'm going to shower and report for predawn patrol. There's a certain way to undo those knots, sir. I suggest you figure it out." With that- more or less throwing his earlier words back at him- she gathered her clothes for the day and did precisely as she said.

Taylor laid there, motionless. Torn between wanting to rip the fabric from around his wrists and fuck her until she couldn't remember her name or throttle the life out of her being. Since he- reluctantly for the moment- loves her, he couldn't throttle her. Despite her stunt, his feelings for her wouldn't change. However, this didn't mean revenge wasn't a bitch. So, he tried the former option and attempted to muscle his way out of the silk bindings.

And came out a failure.

The silk was unrelenting and only managed to scrape his skin. Staring up at the knots, he knew the tactic he needed to get out of them. Unfortunately, it required teeth and timing. Precision and gentle handling. Eventually, long after Alicia had left the house for her patrol, he'd gotten his first hand free. The second would be a breeze. He reached into the bedside table and extracted a pocket knife. Within seconds- irritating seconds- he was free.

The sun was now just starting to shine into the room behind the curtains. By this knowledge alone, he guessed it was nearing six in the morning. He looked down at himself. Two hours without her touch and he was still erect. A hand ran over his face as he made for the shower. Wash would surely regret that.

A sigh escaped her lips as she tiredly sat in Nathaniel's chair. It was a little after seven in the morning and he had yet to make an appearance. With her plex in hand, she sat back and read through an electronic request. She'd just gotten into it, had just started to focus, when the door to the office opened and in came the man she'd refused release earlier that morning.

Out of duty, she put the plex down and stood at attention. They said nothing. He stared at her, she at him.

"Round the desk, lieutenant." he ordered. His face was void of emotion- to say he was angry would be the biggest understatement of the century. Regardless of her suspicions on this, she rounded the desk and turned around to face the opposite direction of him when he circled his figure to indicate he wanted her to face the other way.

"Unbutton your fatigues."

She looked at him over her shoulder to see the same disinterested expression on his face. He raised a brow at her, silently asking if she was going to fight him on this. In his territory. Never again would he allow her to tie him down. From now on, the submissive roles would be hers and hers alone. It was what he'd decided when he'd come hard for the second time in the shower that morning.

Sighing, knowing what was coming, she unbuttoned her pants.

"Hands behind your back, soldier." she did as instructed and a breath released from her lungs when she heard him lock the door. Alicia heard his footsteps come closer to her… closer still. Nathaniel took hold on her wrists in one hand and slid his hand into her pants- through her panties- until he cupped her.

Without a word spoken between them, he delved a finger into her entrance- found it already wet. If he weren't so miffed with her, he would have smirked. Instead, he slid in another. His palm grinded against her clit as he curled his fingers inside her.

Within moments she was moaning, writhing. With her hands held behind her, she had nothing to grab onto. She was refused purchase. Her hips bucked against his hand as she neared her completion. Just a little more and she'd be there, she'd have a fantastic release. His hand slid from her, buttoned her back up. He gave her a pat and moved around his desk to sit down.

"You're dismissed, lieutenant." she was refused relief. A taste of her own medicine and damn if it tasted bitter. She stayed where she was, legs spread, hands behind her back. Three deep breaths and a glare later, she turned on her heel and left for her OTG session with squad four. She was hot, wet and aroused beyond all measure. But she would continue on with her day with little more than a fleeting thought about what just happened. Just to spite him.

* * *

><p>"I know you're mad-" Mark was cut off by an angry glare. Sweat poured down his face as he watched her climb the tree once again in less time than it took her before. She had splinters in her hands, arms and a nasty scrape running up her thigh from under her pants. She'd slipped and used it to catch herself. At the time it seemed like a smart idea. Now that she was climbing to beat a record- <em>his <em>record- it was inherently a very stupid idea. The young soldier sighed and put his hands on his hips. He waited one… two… three… she hopped down from her spot on the tree and rapidly shook her tank and jacket. "Was going to mention there are nasty fire ants in the direction you went."

"You couldn't have just made me listen?" she growled, patting herself down. Mark smirked and shook his head.

"Ma'am, there's no making you listen when you're hell bent on doing anything but." Wash narrowed her eyes on him- her partner for this particular session- and placed her hands on her hips.

"What, exactly, are you saying?"

Mark took a step closer to her, mirth in his eyes; face void of emotion. "You're angry, and it's showing." Her eyes narrowed on him and he held up his hands. "I'm only saying it because you told us not to allow your emotions to show through. I figured you'd want to know when you're breaking your own rule."

"I did." she confirmed with a nod and took a deep breath. Mark looked around to make sure everyone else was enthralled with climbing the trees before he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I won't ask, but if you ever just need to let off some steam…" he let the sentence trail- allowed her to understand that if she ever needed an outlet, no matter how used, he'd be there.

"Thanks." and she meant it. As tough as she liked to appear, she was still human- still needed that break just like everyone else.

"All right," she chucked him under the chin and returned the grin given to her from it. "what's my last record?"

"Twenty five seconds." he replied. She looked up at the tree.

"Bet I can make it twenty."

He chuckled lightly. "I'll bet you a drink you can't make it fifteen."

"_Can't?" _she repeated, turning back to him, challenging his challenge.

"Can't." he confirmed. His grin widened impossibly when she nodded and went back to the tree.

"Start the timer Reynolds, you're going to owe me a drink."

* * *

><p>Exhaustion wracked her body as she led the way back to Terra Nova. They hadn't strayed far from the gate and certainly stayed out of Slasher territory. However, the trek was a difficult one after exercising every muscle she had- to make sure Reynolds owed her a drink- including the ones she had long since forgotten existed. She worked Reynolds as hard as she worked herself. Right now, at the back of the line with Reilly, she knew he didn't exactly appreciate it when they had to hike seventy-five degree hill. For the moment, she revelled in the burn of her legs, the quivering of her thighs- strain in her lungs from taking calming breaths to still her pounding heart.<p>

"Hey, do you think these taste good?" a soldier from behind her asked the person beside them. Out of curiosity, she turned around to see what it was Sergeant Milton was talking about. The berry bush she'd passed by moments ago caught his eye. The soldier picked a berry and sniffed it.

"I wouldn't suggest it, Milton." Wash said and kept walking.

"Annnd too late, he's already put it in his mouth." Sergeant Duncan, Milton's drill partner for the afternoon, shook his head and continued on. "If you die I'm not carrying you back."

Wash, as well as the rest of the unit she'd taken out to train, surrounded Milton. They gauged his reaction, his every facial expression.

"They're," he started, picking more. "actually pretty good." he spat out the pit and put another in his mouth. A couple others picked a few, curious as to the appeal in the bright red berries.

Never let it be said Alicia Washington didn't secretly have a curious streak. She was, in fact, more curious than she really ought to be as a human being. "Curious, lieutenant?" Duncan asked, having caught her taking two berries to place them carefully in her pouch. However, just because _she _knew about her curiosity, didn't mean she allowed others to know of it.

"Not at all, Duncan. If you guys keel over and die I want Malcolm and the Commander to know what from." she returned. She turned back to her path and took a deep breath. Half way. Just… half way. They started moving again with renewed vigour; determination to conquer the hill set in all their minds.

"The berries. Good idea." he replied.

"That," she nodded. "and your stupidity." she couldn't help it. It was a jab waiting to be used. To show she was merely jesting, she took a berry from her pocket and placed it in her mouth. "Not to worry though, I'll go with you."

"How very noble of you, lieutenant." Duncan returned with a grin.

They finally reached Terra Nova after an hour trekking through the jungle. Wash led them through the gate on foot and were all greeted by a row of nurses, the Commander, and select other civilians that had a connection to the soldiers she took with her. She still had the small pit in her mouth from the berry. Oddly enough, it was entertaining to roll with her tongue when bursts of tangy favour left it every once in a while.

"Hey, Wash." A sharp pat on her back jerked the pit to the back of her throat. From here she had two options. Let herself hack it up, or swallow it with dignity. Being the stoic woman she was, she chose the latter. Almost disturbingly, she felt the seed roll down her throat to the pit of her stomach. She turned a glare onto the one responsible for her sudden loss of seed to entertain herself with.

And wasn't at all surprised to see Jim Shannon standing there with a look of utter confusion on his face. "What?"

"Just… never mind."

"Liz wants you to check in with Nurse Ogawa."

"Why?" she asked slowly, suspicion obvious in her gaze. One, because she didn't think she needed to check in with anyone, all she had were scrapes. And two, because it shouldn't matter which nurse chose to check on her.

"Because Nurse Ogawa isn't easily bribed." he gave her a cheeky grin. She wondered for a moment how he heard about her previous bribing of the other nurses into not bothering to check her in when she remembered his wife was Dr. Elisabeth Shannon. The woman that let no one, _no one,_ off the hook when it came to their health.

Alicia fixed Shannon with a glare when Ogawa appeared in front of her moment's later.

"Lieutenant." she greeted. Wash nodded in acknowledgement and held out her arms for the woman to see her scrapes, splinters and various fire ant bites.

"Wash." Another voice to her left. She turned her head, not wanting to disturb Ogawa from her work. The faster she was done, the faster she could continue with her day.

"Sir." she returned.

"How is she, Ogawa?" Nathaniel asked. Despite being miffed with her from earlier that morning, he would never cease being concerned over her. Not ever.

"Good, sir." she was done cleaning Alicia's scrapes, picking out her splinters and was now doing the standard reflex and vital check. When she had a look at Alicia's eyes, she did a double take. "How do you feel, lieutenant?" she asked, capturing the attention of both Jim and Nathaniel. That question wasn't generally asked unless they found something that the person in question hadn't noticed or refused to mention.

"Fine." the taller woman returned, giving the nurse a narrowed look. Not to keep her quiet but to silently ask why she was inquiring when she felt nothing-

A wave of dizziness captured her senses. She put a hand both to her head and out to grab Shannon's shoulder to steady herself. "Wash?" Jim asked, taking hold of her arm. Taylor was behind her moments before her eyes shut and all feeling left her body to allow darkness to consume her senses.

When Alicia awoke, she was faced with Nathaniel and Malcolm staring down at her. She blinked a few times to adjust herself to the lighting of the infirmary. Before she could will herself up, Taylor put a hand to her shoulder and kept her down.

"Don't even think about getting up." he said with all the sincerity he could muster.

This must be serious…

"Alicia," Malcolm started, and it captured her attention because he _never _called her by her first name. "I need you to listen very carefully." Her brow furrowed but she steadied her gaze on the scientist talking to her. "You've consumed a poisonous pit to what should have been a harmless berry," Of course she did. And who's fault was that? Thoughts of telling Shannon to run for his life coursed through her mind in that moment. "I had to inject you with what Elisabeth and I believe to be a cure. Do you understand?"

"Malcolm," she started, beckoning him to come closer so she could say something to him without having to move from her spot. "I'm drugged, not an idiot."

The scientist rolled his eyes before giving her a pointed glare. "Uncalled for, lieutenant."

She grinned just to spite him.

"Right. Anyway, we came up with this within six hours so we're hoping there are few next to no side effects."

Six hours? "How long have I been out for?" her gaze turned to the commander and she was just starting to see the dark circles under his eyes; the stress and worry marring his features.

"Almost two days." he replied. "Longest two damn days of my life." As mad as she had been almost two days ago, seeing him like this melted her resolve. Melted the ice everyone, save for a select few, was convinced coated her heart.

"A seed isn't going to keep me down, sir." she returned with a small grin.

The returned grin just barely reached his eyes. "The antibiotic Dr. Shannon and Malcolm gave you just started working. You're to stay here for the night." he held up his hand when she started to protest. "No arguments. You can return home tomorrow morning. For the time being, you're off duty for at least the next three days."

Alicia's jaw clenched. She so very badly wanted to argue with him but it would get her no where. Not when she'd collapsed and had been unconscious for almost two days. She would only be wasting her breath. "Understood."

"Now. I need to go and get some shut eye. Hurry up and recover, lieutenant. Don't want to leave the colony in Shannon's hands too often."

"Yes, sir." Wash relaxed into the pillows at her back. If she was going to have to be here for the next fifteen hours, she might as well sleep most of it away.

Malcolm, pleased that she was complying to the plan, bid the two of them a farewell to return to the lab.

"Doc Shannon said she's going to keep herself on call in case something happens." Taylor said before leaving.

"I'll be fine." she returned.

"I know."

* * *

><p>As promised, Alicia was released the next day late afternoon. Everything, Dr. Shannon assured, seemed to be in good order. There were no side effects from the shot she'd given her and in Doc Shannon's eyes, that was the most important thing.<p>

"You need bed rest, at least three days, before going back on duty. I want you to actually listen to me this time, okay?" The last time she'd ordered the lieutenant to bed, she'd ignored it and went into work anyways. The end result was a high fever and delirium. To say Dr. Elisabeth Shannon had been displeased was a _definite _understatement. Alicia didn't think she'd ever been scolded so much before in her life. Not even by her own mother_. _

"Understood." With a nod, Wash got off the bed and made her way to the exit.

"And lieutenant?" Liz stood with her hands on her hips. "I'll know if you've disobeyed me this time." Alicia had no doubt.

"Don't worry, doc." But of course Elisabeth did worry. This was Alicia Washington. As notorious as Nathaniel Taylor for skipping out on doctor's orders to do as they saw fit regardless of the risks they put their health in.

Despite the urge to report in for duty, she went home. If Elisabeth wasn't on her case about this, she knew Nathaniel would be. He ordered her to bed before the doctor. To have that happen meant there was no room for arguments. No 'ifs', 'and' or 'buts'.

Toeing off her boots when she got through the door, Alicia made her way into the kitchen, intent on fixing herself something decent to eat, when she felt her body heat up. The woman paused in her tracks and frowned. Her temperature rose a little more, creating a sheen of sweat over her skin. Wash, having no desire to experience another episode of delirium, reached for her comm and paused once again. Her eyes widened and she looked down at herself.

Her inner walls pulsed, her clit swelled. Her skin tingled, craving for a touch. Any touch.

This was weird, too weird. She opened the drawers to look for a sedative she knew she kept on hand as a 'just in case' measure and keeled over when the pressure rose to an unbearable level. She cursed as she hurriedly tugged down her pants. Wash made her way to the bedroom- didn't notice the chairs to the kitchen table as she threw off her jacket; hiked her shirt over her head- and knocked them over. At any other time she would have given a damn and picked them back up. Right now, she needed to take this pressure away. She needed release or she'd go crazy. Her bra and panties followed the rest of her attire to the floor just as she entered her room and gently kicked the door. It didn't close all the way but she didn't care. Not when the feel of her fingers finally inside herself felt so damn _good. _

Nathaniel entered his home- _their_ home- and paused for merely a moment before drawing his firearm. Looking about the room his eyes settled on the overturned chairs, the open drawers; the clothing strewn all over the floor leading to the bedroom. He would have been more suspicious, more concerned if the clothes on the floor hadn't been Wash's. Quickly, faster than he thought his feet could take him, he was at the bedroom door. It was left ajar.

For a moment, he stood there listening. Alicia was in there, he could tell by her breathing, grunts, moans. Bracing himself for the worst, he opened the door. And grinned.

There, leaning one hand on the bed, his woman stood bent over with her hair down blocking him from her view; her other hand moved between her legs. He inhaled, the sharp smell of her arousal hitting his nose full force. It stirred his manhood, made it twitch to life. He came further into the room, set his gun down. The clanking caught her attention and she looked sharply at him.

The heat, utter desire, in her eyes took his breath away for a moment- made him pause and view the curve of her back, the way her legs spread so she could reach inside herself with no resistance. And finally, the flush of her cheeks. Her hand kept moving, kept trying to find her release and take her over the edge. Her movements were frenzied, rapid. It didn't matter that he was in the room watching, it didn't matter that she might look like a fool. She threw her head back, and closed her eyes. Wash's mouth opened and a whine came from her lips.

She paused, allowed her quivering muscles to relax- allowed her breath to come back- and started again. It was now that Taylor crossed the room, divested himself of his jacket and shirt. He was behind her within seconds.

"Nathaniel… it's not-Ahhh… I can't… stop." a curse followed after she silently pleaded with him to help her find release- to help her stop this mad sexual lust coursing through her. Her hand on the bed clutched the blanket when she heard his zipper and the rustle of his pants as they hit the floor. A rough hand clasped her hip as he pressed himself against her backside. Her breath left her as her skin heated, tingled. Her inner walls clenched around her hand as he extracted it from herself. Both hands, one dry, the other soaked with her arousal, fisted in the bed as she pushed into him.

He replaced her hand with his and tipped his head back. "Jesus, you're _so wet,_" Nathaniel's fingers toyed with her entrance as his palm grinded against her swollen clit. Two fingers delved in and immediately they were clenched around. Three pumps with his hand and she was a writhing mess. "How long have you been like this?" _How long have you been needing me to fuck you? _

"Three hours." she rasped. He didn't doubt it. Not with how easily he was sliding in and out of her. Not with the restrain he could see she was putting on herself.

"Why didn't you call me?" he took his hand away from her, turned her around to face him and jerked her hips against his. Her brow furrowed in concentration a moment. Why _hadn't _she called him?

"I thought I could take care of it myself." He gave a disapproving hum and shoved her down onto the bed.

"And," he crawled on top of her, hovering. "can you take care of it yourself?" his heated gaze roamed over her body. Her chest arched to his gaze as he settled on her taut nipples a moment before lingering down to her wetness and back up to her face again.

"No..." she muttered, spreading her legs wide; inviting him, begging him.

"We should get you to the infirmary. Obviously Dr. Shannon and Malcolm's antidote-" she silenced him with a tug to his head. Their lips met and his logical suggestion died with his thoughts.

Taylor braced himself on an arm as he kissed her. Their mouths worked against one another in hurried motions. Her tongue found his and it was now that he took control of her- guided her back to sanity. He pressed her head down into the bed, slid his tongue along hers in slow languid motions that he gradually allowed to get more aggressive. When her teeth caught his lips he growled, ground his hips down into her and watched her eyes roll; her mouth open.

Nathaniel slid into her in one smooth motion. Their breaths hitched at once, matching one another even like this. He braced his free arm on her other side; and using his hips alone, he slid out a few inches before shunting himself back in. At this angle he was able to grind his pelvis into her swollen clit. Over and over. And over.

Her walls clenched and unclenched, her nails dug into his shoulders. Her sounds- _God, her sounds- _drove him to make sure she met her end. Higher she positioned her legs on him and met his hips with hers each time to slid back into her. Taylor's hands fisted in the blanket as he drove himself into her unrelentingly. Her body arched as every muscle within her tightened. A sharp cry escaped her lips as he shoved her unceremoniously over the edge into euphoria.

"You sure you don't want to see Doc-"

"I'm _not _leaving the house like this." she cut him off once again. Alicia knew he hated being cut off. Hated not being listened to; especially when he was very obviously the voice of reason in this case. She sighed before stiffening again. The lust was rushing back. Strange, how it wasn't as intense as before. Odd, how after one round the pressure didn't try to break her sanity. "This is helping." she thrust up to him. "Just keep doing this."

A quirk of his lips had her eyes narrowing. "What-" without pulling out of her, he grabbed Alicia and flipped them, allowing her on top.

"No bindings this time." he said in all seriousness when her gaze roamed the floor in search of something. Her answering grin stole his attention to her mouth before she slid up and came back down. She bit her lip as she rode him- tipped her head back as the sensations wracked her body; made her move faster, wilder.

Eventually Taylor couldn't take being docile any longer. He sat up on his arms, lifted a knee ever so slightly and met her thrusts with hard ones of his own. A wave passed over him. He closed his eyes, willing his body to hold out, to not yet break under her.

Another wave.

Nathaniel laid back down and gripped her hips. When she came down, he forced her to stay motionless. She wiggled and shifted; clenched her muscles and made small thrusts over him. Her nails scored down his chest from her frustration. He merely grinned up at her. "Tell me, Alicia," he started, willing his heart to steady; willing his excitement to placate. She looked him in the eye, giving him her undivided attention through the haze she was feeling. "what would you have done if I hadn't come here when I had?"

"God, you choose _now _to ask me?"

"Seems a good time as any." he shrugged.

Taking a much needed deep breath, her heavy lidded eyes roamed his body, admiring him for everything he was. Every scar that marred his body. "I was moments away from calling you."

"Yeah?" his hips started moving under her of their own accord. Slow, even thrusts up into her while she stayed still.

"M_hmm." _her mouth opened as small shocks coursed through her. Alicia was about to bring her hands to their joined sex's but he beat her to it and already had a thumb pressed firmly against her nub. She moved in time with him, in time with the circular motions of his thumb. "Oh!_ Nathaniel!_" her second orgasm with him had her arching, pushing her chest out with her head tipped back. She kept moving, drawing out the sensations she was starting to see less and less as a burden and more and more as abeautiful gift.

When she came down from her high, the heat was far from gone but there was no urgency to her actions any longer. Alicia leaned down to the man trying desperately to make himself hold out for her and captured his lips. He hummed into her mouth, appreciating the less frenzied actions for the time being. Moments turned to minutes as their tongues lazily stroked against one another, no longer in a hurry; no longer needing to take away the sharp pressure. In it's place sat a dull throb. A throb that was slowly starting to increase from their kiss, but it was easier to control.

Alicia slid off of him after a few minutes of duelling with his mouth. He came up with her- his erection straining against stomach. She reached out to take him, to offer him a release from the pressure but he gripped her hands and shook his head. "On your knees." he commanded and turned her around regardless of her compliance. With both hands he clasped either side of her hips and angled her. The woman on her hands and knees hummed as she backed up into him, grinded herself along his length with no trace of shame in her actions.

Taylor blew out a breath. Good. He bent down to her backside and latched his lips onto a patch of skin. He dragged his teeth up after sucking for a long moment. She jerked, not at all expecting him to bite her ass. She inhaled sharply when his teeth pressed more firmly into her. A moan when he let go of her, slid a knee between her thighs and spread outward. The head of him probed her entrance a moment, toying with it's slickness, sliding deliberately along her folds to her clit. He repeated the action again and again until a harsh curse emitted from her lips.

A hand to her back pressed the front of her down onto the mattress. His other arm cupped her pelvis and arched her to him at a more enticing angle as he slid himself back into her. Alicia's hands fisted into the blanket as he went in deeply- the deepest he'd been in a while- and came back out slowly. He wasn't going to last much longer, especially now if she was to orgasm and wrap her inner muscles around him one more time.

They moved together, he thrusting forward into her, she moving back into him at the exact same moment. It was when he rolled his hips and grinded against the sweet spot inside her that made her pace falter. Nathaniel, fingers gripping her firmly, took note of this and thrust into her the same way once again. "Nath_aniel_…!" her voice was high pitched, and like every other time he'd made her tone heighten, he continued what he was doing. Unrelenting until he had the correct amount of moans and mews frequenting from her mouth.

"Sit up." he ground out, refusing to stop his pace as she did as he instructed. With her weight on her hands, he was able to easily thrust in to the hilt and wrap an arm around her, just under her breasts. With her back flush against his chest, he was able to easily assault her clit with his free hand.

He moved once again- biting and sucking the nape of her neck while he thrust into her. His fingers; his sinfully skilled fingers, rubbed her nub in time with him coming back into her. Alicia's hands came up to the back of his head and as she came- crashed right into her third orgasm with him- she gripped his hair in a tight hold. A sharp mew reached his ears and it was the combination of that and her inner walls gripping him tightly that allowed him deliverance.

He shouted loud as he finally spilled himself into her and together they collapsed against the mattress. He still had her wrapped in his tight embrace, still had himself buried deep within her when his muscles allowed him to move once again. She laid still, panting heavily even as he moved to disentangle himself from her.

"How you feeling now, Wash?" he asked, placing a hand on either side of her.

"Perfectly sated, sir." she replied with a small smile. Alicia brought her head up to kiss him, to thank him for helping her through the side effects of the meds she had to take. Nathaniel's mouth broke away from hers and trailed down her jaw, down the column of her neck. He found her pulse and sucked in time with the beat under her skin.

A low groan escaped her as she lay motionless, unable to move from her spot just yet. His fingers splayed over her abdomen to hold her still while his other hand cupped her wet sex. Two fingers went in and stilled when his knuckles reached her folds. She stiffened at the feel of him invading her most deliciously once again. Instead of pumping his fingers in and out of her, he moved them inside her. Spread them as far as they would go, retracted and twisted in different angles.

Nathaniel's mouth trailed down to her breasts and captured a nipple the same time his thumb rolled over her clit. She arched her chest, fisted the blanket with one hand while the other gripped the back of his head. She pulled him closer, enjoying the feel of his lips finally on her skin, his fingers building her up into a steady pressure. Nathaniel's lips trailed over her stomach- he made sure to graze his beard over her gently on his way down- and glanced up at her a moment before his tongue snaked out to flick over her clitoris. Alicia's amber eyes closed as her head tipped up against the mattress.

Another flick with his tongue and a small, tiny whimper escaped her. He paused, having never heard her _whimper _before. His sharp blue gaze lifted to her lips pressed firmly together. With his eyes on her mouth, he licked long and firm over her nub. When he reached the tip of her, his lips latched on and he sucked.

Wash's mouth opened as she felt herself rushing over the edge once more. Her fourth orgasm. This would be her fourth with Nathaniel. Twice by herself. All together making seven orgasms in one night. The thought brought her back to reality, back to the fact if she were to orgasm one again, there would be no moving afterwards. Her body would ache, be entirely spent- it would be an effort to draw in a breath.

Another wave.

Alicia's eyes opened only to roll for a moment at the sensation of him smirking around her clit as his fingers scrapped her inner walls.

Almost there… almost… "_No…_"the moan came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Her body didn't move, save for going taut with sexual release, but her pleasure filled cry was everything. Let Nathaniel know that despite her exhaustion, he was able to still bring her a great amount of pleasure with his fingers and mouth. It was a male pride that swelled within him.

"If you look at me with that smirk on your face," Alicia started, staring at him and his expression as he crawled up from his spot between her legs to rest his body beside hers. "you'll never have the _pleasure_ of taking me more than once ever again."

Nathaniel grinned despite himself. Despite his own exhaustion. "You sure about that?" he asked, mimicking his words from the other day.

She narrowed her eyes at him, recognizing the reference and did the same. "Is that a challenge, sir?"

"It might be." Against his better judgement, he hovered over her once more, grazed his lips with hers.

"Then prepare to lose, Commander." gathering up the very last of her resolve, the very last of her strength, she flipped their positions and smirked lazily up at him from her spot on his chest.

Nathaniel fisted a hand in her hair and pulled toward him, their lips met and his smirked against her. "Likewise, lieutenant."


End file.
